


Cavort

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [833]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby doesn't get the start to the party that she wanted.





	Cavort

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/12/2001 for the word [cavort](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/12/cavort).
> 
> cavort  
> to prance or caper about.  
> to behave in a high-spirited, festive manner;make merry.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #481 False Start.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cavort

Abby cavorted through Gibbs’ front door, excited to get the MCRT Holiday party started. What she saw, made her stop in the doorway. 

“Abby.” Gibbs glared, pointing towards the door.

Pouting, Abby backed out of the door. She had wanted to watch. Guess she’d have to wait for the party to actually start. She’d hoped for some pre-party entertainment, but had been denied.

She knew though that what she had seen due to her false start of sorts wouldn’t be part of the entertainment at the party. She wished she had seen more. In the meantime, she could imagine what was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
